The Rapid Expansion Bullet was field tested first on liquid filled containers. The results were very impressive. The Rapid Expansion Bullet in the 44 Mag Caliber pushing a 200 grain lead bullet out of a 6" barrel was seen to have the same destructive force at 25 yards as the 243 Rifle.
The Rapid Expansion Bullet was then tested on live wild boar in the State of Tennessee. These animals are heavy boned, heavy skinned, thick muscled and hard to kill. Seven of us used the 44 Mag handgun with barrel lengths ranging from 6" to 9".
The Ruger 44 Mag autoloading carbine was used to increase knowledge of kinetic energy, mass and increased velocity. Using live tissue, a one shot kill dropped the 150 pound boar in its tracks, severing the neck from the shoulder, killing it instantly. The gas operated autoloader cycled perfectly. Recoil was very light and no over pressure showed on the spent case. The bullet stayed in the target. No exit hole was found. The handguns used were all revolvers and did an outstanding job. One large boar weighing 250 pounds was shot a little high behind the front shoulder, showing a fist size hole. No exit hole was found. This revolver only had a 6" barrel; range about 10 yards. Eight boar, eight kills with no over penetration. Wounds measured 31/2" diameter and over. The eight boar ranged in weight from 100 to 300 pounds. This was a limited test on hunting bullets of 44 caliber class which proved very impressive and in some cases simply awesome. These Rapid Expansion Bullets fired from a handgun seem to have the energy and devastation of the high powered Rifle.
The Rapid Expansion Bullet with its safety, simplicity and versatility in design is applicable to all caliber bullets and could revolutionize the bullet industry.